ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (Mega)
Iron Man is the first comic published as a part of Marvel's Mega relaunch. The comic is a soft reboot of the Iron Man character, as in this new incarnation he has only been around for about five years, though he has already been through quite a lot. Characters Main *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' - a self-described genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist who requires an implant in his chest to keep his heart beating. Supporting *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts '- Tony's secretary who has a very dry and sarcastic sense of humor. She helps Tony on his missions by giving him advice over an earpiece. *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' - a former member of the military and Tony's best friend who doubles as his partner. As his suit's name implies, it is built more for combat. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' - Tony's limo driver and bodyguard whose nickname is rather ironic, has he never smiles and is constantly serious no matter what. *'Edwin Jarvis' - Tony's butler who has been with him all his life. He was a member of the Royal Air Force and, despite his age, he is extremely good in a fight. *'Arno Stark' - Tony's older brother who is smaller and weaker than him. Due to spending a good chunk of his life in a hospital, he is rather anti-social and shy around people. Antagonists *'The Mandarin '- Tony's arch-enemy who is intentionally mysterious. It is never said what his origin is or his motives. All that is known is he wields ten magical rings and is an expert at magic. *'Justin Hammer' - Tony's opposite who is everything that he could've become. Hammer is egotistical, greedy, and throws a fit when things don't go his way. *'Count Luchino Nefaria' - an Italian aristocrat living in America who is an incredibly intimidating seven-foot-tall mystical beast of a man who can drain a person's energy by touching them. **'Milos Masaryk/Unicorn' - a recurring henchman of Nefaria's. Unicorn's name comes from the fact he can fire a large laser which resembles a horn coming out of his head. **'Leopold Stryke/Eel' - a recurring henchman of Nefaria's who wears a suit of armor that protects him from all forms of electricity and even generates it. **'André Gerard/Cyclone' - a recurring henchman of Nefaria's who is a genius Frenchman that built a suit with the ability to generate whirlwinds. **'Melvin Potter/Gladiator' - a recurring henchman of Nefaria's and the strongest of them all. He is an expert with almost every weapon and is very good at what he does. *'Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard' - a mentally unstable former mercenary who was driven mad and turned into Blizzard during an encounter with Iron Man. *'Bruno Horgan/Melter '- a man in a suit styled after a fire proximity suit that, ironically, generates fire and heat. He is able to become so hot that he can melt through steel. *'Arthur Parks/Living Laser' - a man who is, as his name implies, made of living energy. This gives him the ability to travel incredibly fast and to project energy from his body. *'Gary Gilbert/Firebrand' - one of Iron Man's youngest foes who is an anarchist that despises all forms of government. He is able to project energy from his body and is known for going on rants. *'Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo' - a Russian man who pilots a very powerful armor that mimics Tony's. He is a hero to the Russians but a villain to all others. *'Jack Taggert/Firepower' - a former member of the military who blames Iron Man for his firing and pilots a massive suit of armor that has many weapons built into it. *'Anton Vanko/Whiplash' - a Russian immigrant who blames Iron Man for the death of his father. He uses his own suit of armor which has energy whips that come out of his wrists. *'Boris Bullski/Titanium Man '- a member of a Russian group of terrorists who wears a modified stolen Iron Man armor and whose goal is to specifically kill Iron Man. *'Advanced Idea Mechanics', a group of scientists and terrorists. **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' - the leader of A.I.M who is a man with an over-sized head. He is a super-genius and has incredible psionic abilities, making him an amazing leader. **'Scientist Supreme' - the second-in-command of A.I.M. and their field leader in battle. However, it is just a, meaning if the Scientist Supreme dies another one takes their place. *'Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane/Iron Monger' - the son of the long-deceased Obadiah Stane who has tech implants in his body and blames Tony for his father's death. * Issues #/Welcome Back, Tony/ - Tony faces a large group of old enemies of his after a long trip. # Trivia *Tony in the series was intentionally written to be different from his Ultimate and MCU counterparts, who he has become more like in recent years.